Perdendo o Controle
by Veri-chan
Summary: Song finc. Kagome está cansada de ver Inuyasha sempre correndo aras de Kikyou, então, triste, toma uma dificil decisão


Perdendo O Controle 

**(Avril Lavigne)**

_O vi partindo novamente...ia encontra-la...logo ela, que o tanto fez sofrer. E eu? Eu não importo? Por acaso não estou aqui sempre que precisa? Tenho medo de perde-lo, perde-lo pra ela._

"_Kikyou..."_

_Como ele pode ama-la tanto? Como pode não se importar comigo?Quando ela o faz sofrer sou eu que estou lá...quando ela tenta mata-lo sou eu que o salvo...por que então você não se importa? Por que volta a falar com ela, a segui-la a correr atrás? A ama tanto assim? E eu? _

_**Você está ciente do que você me faz sentir, baby?  
Agora eu me sinto invisível pra voc  
Como se eu não fosse real  
Você não sentiu eu passar meus braços em você?  
Por que você foi embora?  
Era isso que eu tinha a dizer**_

_Estava sentada na relva embaixo da árvore quando ele chegou... seu kimono manchado de sangue...senti vontade de abraça-lo mais não o fiz...apenas em lentos passos aproximei-me dele e sentei ao seu lado, perto do poço come ossos. As lagrimas que há dias a trás havia derramado não eram mais evidentes, mas teimavam em cair, olhei-o nos olhos, como de costume ele desviou o olhar._

_**Eu fui deixada lá para chorar  
Esperando do lado de fora  
Me sentindo totalmente perdida  
Por isso eu decidi**_

"_Inuyasha..." me vi sussurrando "o que ouve?"_

"_nada..." nada, nada, nada... será que era isso que eu significava para ele?_

_Minha mente rodava, as lagrimas teimavam em cair, mas eu não deixava, não na frente dele. Olhei-o melhor, sua roupa manchada de sangue, sangue dele ou dela?_

"_se machucou?"_

"_já passou..."_

_Ele andava muito quieto e ainda não brigara comigo... o que havia acontecido?_

_**Por que eu deveria me importar?  
Porque você não estava l  
Quando eu estava com medo  
Eu estava tão sozinha  
Você precisa ouvir  
Eu estou começando a pirar  
Eu estou perdendo meu controle  
E eu estou nessa história sozinha**_

_Levantei-me, não ia ficar mais nenhum minuto com ele...se ele não me queria o problema era dele, tem muita gente que me quer, que me ama e que eu posso aprender a amar, vou esquece-lo... se ele quer a Kikyou que corra atrás dela, como sempre faz..._

_**Eu sou tão insignificante para voc  
Que alguém pode tomar meu lugar?  
Quando você vira você pode reconhecer minha cara?  
Você me amava, você me abraçava  
Mas isso não vem ao caso  
Tudo não estava certo**_

_Ainda lembro de quando me protegia... de quando me chamava de "minha Kagome" mas em seguida dizia que não havia falado nada, sempre te achei fechado... eu te amo...sei disso, mas não quero sofrer...Acha-me tão insignificante assim? Se for isso que acha o melhor é mesmo esquece-lo...se não me ama é melhor esquece-lo...não quero sofrer... você que me deixou, lá, sozinha...depois vem com essa pinta de maioral e espanta quem se aproximar de mim... tem ciúmes do Kouga... mas pelo menos ele não me faz sofrer..._

_**Eu fui deixada lá para chorar  
Esperando do lado de fora  
Me sentindo totalmente perdida  
Por isso eu decidi**_

_Se você não me quer, fale logo, se você não me ama, diga... mas não me faça sofrer mais do que já sofro... por favor, tenha piedade de mim... se quer a Kikyou mesmo depois de tudo que ela te fez...Fale-me, diga que não me quer... Deixe-me livre... mas não me faça sofrer mais do que já sofro... por favor, tenha piedade de mim..._

_**Por que eu deveria me importar?  
Porque você não estava l  
Quando eu estava com medo  
Eu estava tão sozinha  
Você precisa ouvir  
Eu estou começando a pirar  
Eu estou perdendo meu controle  
E eu estou nessa história sozinha**_

_Se não me quer por que me faz sofrer? Ainda com lagrimas nos meus olhos dirigi-me à casa de Kaede...não podia mais suportar... Shipoow dormia... falei com Kaede, expliquei-lhe a situação... dei-lhe os fragmentos... peguei minha mochila e despedi-me de Sango e Miroku... pedi que fossem pacientes com Shipoow, que não o deixassem sozinho...jamais..._

_**Chorando baixinho  
Eu estou chorando baixinho  
Chorando baixinho  
Eu estou chorando baixinho**_

_Cheguei no poço, você ainda se encontrava lá, na mesma posição, pensando nela...assim que me aproximei você me olhou, não nos meus olhos como queria...mas para mim... parecia que agora me enxergava...e quando estava com Kikyou...será que pensava em mim...lembrava de mim? Estou cheia...cheia de sua indecisão, cheia de sua lábia, cheia de você. Deixei que uma lagrimas caminhasse lentamente pelo meu rosto._

_**Abra os seus olhos  
Abra bem**_

_Agora que eu vou embora você me olha...por que não me olhou antes? Levantou-se e perguntou aonde ia, quando voltaria, mandou-me responde o que perguntava, mas eu nada falava, só chorava, chorava baixinha e você não escutava, você não via, você não me via, você não se importava..._

_**Por que eu deveria me importar?  
Porque você não estava l  
Quando eu estava com medo  
Eu estava tão sozinha**_

_Parece que finalmente percebeu...perguntou o que se não soubesse...perguntou se eu se você se importasse...perguntou como me se você liga-se... agora que eu vou embora me olha, suplica, me pede, mas não vou voltar atrás, você já me fez sofrer demais..._

_**Por que eu deveria me importar?  
Porque você não estava l  
Quando eu estava com medo  
Eu estava tão sozinha**_

_Sem responde-lo, sem me importar, atravessei Eras através do poço...sentei-me na beira do poço... você ia aparecer, sabia...assim que descobrisse sobre a jóia...ia esperar... não posso mesmo fugir...não posso mesmo me esconder... como o esperado você apareceu..._

_**Por que eu deveria me importar?  
Se você não se importa, eu também não me importo  
Nós não estamos indo a lugar nenhum**_

"_por que fez isso? Por que não quer voltar? Por que nos abandonou?"_

_Nada respondi, só o fitei, será que realmente não sabia? você é burro ou idiota que no percebe meus sentimentos? _

"_me diga!" ordenou...quem é você para mandar em mim? Continuei a lhe fitar isso o incomodava...eu sei.. mas não em silencio, nenhuma palavra, só meu olhar, triste, melancólico, sofrido, traído..._

_**Por que eu deveria me importar?  
Porque você não estava l  
Quando eu estava com medo  
Eu estava tão sozinha**_

_Você se importa tanto assim comigo? Por que então não está aqui quando eu preciso? Onde você está quando estou sofrendo? Onde você está quando me sinto sozinha? Onde está quando quero te ver? Quando quero um abraço, um ombro amigo... com ela, eu sei... você a ama, não para de pensar nela... e ainda me exige...será que não vê que me faz sofrer?_

_**Por que eu deveria me importar?  
Se você não se importa, eu também não me importo  
Nós não estamos indo a lugar nenhum**_

_Mas no fim é sempre a mesma coisa...volto com você... você volta pra ela...e eu fico sozinha...sem você...sem você... será que vale a pena?_

"_por que fui embora? É isso que quer saber?"_

"_é, por que?"_

"_por que estou cansada...é sempre a mesma coisa...ela o chama e você vai correndo...me esquece...por acaso é tão burro que não percebeu que eu o amo? Estou cansada... não quero mais sofrer..."_

"_Kagome..."_

_Ainda com lagrimas nos olhos saio dali...durante o resto do dia e da noite chorei...chorei por você...será que você não percebe que isso me faz sofrer? Mas é sempre igual...sempre volto...sei que vou voltar...não consigo viver sem você... estou tão confusa... não agüento essa barra sozinha...estou perdendo o controle...e um dia não vou mais agüentar...um dia você vai me perder... mas vou te dar outra chance... mas tome cuidado, por que se não aproveitar direito um dia vou perder o controle...totalmente...e quando isso acontecer você vai me perder... você vai me perder..._


End file.
